On The Run
by docsangel
Summary: What if Alvarez helped Juice escape to Mexico? What happens when he is sent with a wife? Will they help each other or will their pasts tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fucking whore." Jake seethes as he kicks me again. "What made you think you could speak? Did I tell you to speak?" he asked. I quickly shook my head no. Then there was a knock on the door. Jake opens it to see a Mexican in a kutte that says Mayans. "Chico. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Came for the money you owe us." Chico says. "I don't have it." Jake says as he backs away. Seeing me curled up in the corner, Chico says "Maybe we could work something out." Jake looks at me and then him and says "Take her. If it will wipe my debt clean, take her." Chico walks over and grabs my arms and when he sees me cower away, he says "Come on pretty girl." I stand and do as he says. He tells me to pack a bag and he walks me out of the house.

He walks me into a warehouse where there are other men in kuttes like his. Sitting me in a chair, the man with the President's patch asks "What's your name girl?" I don't look him in the eye but say "Olivia, sir." He looks me over and asks "Who beat you?" Without raising my head I say "I ran into a wall, sir." He tilts my head up gently and asks "Who beat you?" Tears filling my eyes, I say "Jake, sir." Letting go of my face, he says "Well, I know just what to do with you." Chico grabs my arm, making me stand and he walks me to a closet and opens the door. Leading me in, he says "We'll come get you when we figure out the details." I nod and say "Thank you, sir." He looks at me and says "Stop with the sir shit." I just nod.

I turn around as soon as the door is shut and see a guy sitting there. He has a mohawk with tribal tattoos on each side of the strip of hair. He looks sad and scared. I don't say anything. I sit down on the other side of the room and curl into myself again. "You okay?" he asked. "Yes, sir." I say, not looking up. Neither of us say anything else. It seems like hours have passed when Chico opens the door. "Alvarez wants to see you both. Come on." he says before leading us to where this Alvarez man is. "Sit. Both of you." We do as we are told before he starts talking.

We have a van coming to get you two. It will take you both across the border where there will be a car waiting for you with directions to a house that's set up. When you get there, you'll find a safe. The combination will be with the instructions. There's enough money to get the two of you set up nicely until you find work. Juice, meet your new wife, Olivia. You are now, Juan and Olivia Ramirez." he says and we look at him shocked. He puts down an envelope that has everything we need. Passports, marriage license, birth certificates, money, etc.

One of the ladies that were milling around, put down a bag that had bottled waters in it and food to get us through until we could get across the border into Mexico. A few minutes later, we are being put in a van. Neither of us have said anything. We were in the van for nearly three hours when the van came to a stop and the door was opened. Juice gets out and goes to help me out but I cower away again. I get out of the van and the driver makes sure we have everything we need before handing us the keys to a Crown Vic that was waiting for us.

Getting into the car, Juice in the driver seat, I lean against the door. "You okay?" he asked. "Yes, sir." I respond looking at my hands in my lap. "You don't have to call me sir. My name is Juan." he says. I just nod. "What happened?" he asked. "Ran into a wall." I say. "Now, what really happened?" he asked softly. "I didn't do what I was told." I say softly. He doesn't say anything else until we get to a motel for the night.

Once inside, he showers, and then I do. When it's time to get some sleep, he gets in the bed and I take the chair in the corner. "Come to the bed Olivia." he says. "I'm okay here." I tell him, shifting, trying to get comfortable in the chair. "No you're not." he says softly. He walks over and kneels in front of me and I cower away again. "I'm not gonna hurt you." he says softly. I still don't look at him. "I'm used to sleeping in chairs. Good night." I say hoping he'll leave me alone. "Come sleep in the bed." he says before standing and taking my hand. "Yes, sir." I say with tears in my eyes. "What did he do to you?" he asked under his breath. Before he gets to the bed, I stop and turn towards him and get on my knees, reaching for his pants. "Hey. What are you doing?" he asked shocked. "This is what I have to do to sleep in the bed." I say, looking down. "No you don't. I won't hurt you. Just get in the bed." he says softly. I do as I'm told and we both fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I see Juan is still sleeping. I lay in bed and don't move so not to wake him. An hour later, he wakes up and looks over at me. "Morning." he says. "Morning." I say without looking at him. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "No thank you." I say. He looks at me sadly and asked "What did he do to you?" I just shake my head and say "Nothing, sir. Can I get a shower please?" I asked. "Yeah. You don't have to ask." he says. I walk into the bathroom with my bag and take a fast shower. A few minutes later, I walk into the main room and sit in the chair like I am supposed to. He walks by me and gets his shower before walking back over to the bed. Everything is quiet for a while before he speaks. "Looking at the map, we have one more night in a motel before reaching the house that Alvarez set up." he says. I don't say anything, just nod. I get up and start making sure all of my things are packed while he does the same. We walk out the door and get back into the car.

We are on the road for about an hour before he speaks again. "I guess if we are married, we should get to know each other." he says. "Okay." I say simply. "Tell me a little about you." he says. "There's not much to me." I say. "Then tell me what there is to you." he says, trying to make conversation. "Raised in Lodi. Parents are dead. No siblings." I say. "What do you like to do?" he asked. "Don't know." I tell him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Finally letting myself breathe a little, I say "I wasn't allowed to do anything. I was to clean the house and service my boyfriend and his friends when I was told to. The rest of the time, I was in a chair in the corner." I tell him. "Shit. How did you last this long?" he asked. "I fought back once. Hoping he'd kill me but he figured out what I was doing and had some friends over to rape me instead." I tell him. "Shit Olivia. I'm so sorry." he says. "Not your fault." I say. "That why you thought you had do something for me to sleep in the bed?" he asked and I just nodded. "How did you end up with the Mayans?" he asked. "The one they called Chico, came by to collect on some money he owed their club apparently and took me in exchange for clearing that debt. I guess when that man Alvarez saw me, he had pity for me." I tell him. "What about you? How did you get there?" I asked, looking at the floorboard. "My club wants me dead. The president had me do some horrible things and when the club found out what I did, they wanted me dead." He says sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry." I tell him. We sit in silence for the rest of the ride to the motel.

Once inside the room, Juan asks "You hungry?" I just shake my head no. "We've been on the road for two days and you haven't eaten once. You need to eat." he says. "I'm okay. I'd like a shower though." I say. "Yeah. Get a shower and I'll find us something to eat." he says. "I'm okay." I tell him. "You're eating." he says firmly and I cower away and just nod. When I get out of the shower, I walk into the main room, dressed and he's sitting at the table with food set out. It's fast food but it's food. "Come eat." he says. "Thank you." I say. I don't look up from my food but I can sense him watching me. I nibble at the food and he says "Please eat." Nodding, I slowly eat all of what he brought me. Once we're done, we decide to get in the bed. I lay on one side, curled up into a ball and he's on the other side. He doesn't try to touch me but does tell me "Goodnight Olivia." Softly I say "Goodnight Juan." before the tears start to fall.

The next morning, we get up and head out to the car. "Let's get breakfast to go." he says and I just nod. Before starting the car, he says "You aren't with him anymore. You don't have to hide and cower down. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone else hurt you." he says. I take a deep breath but still stay stiff. We hit a drive thru before hitting the road again.

We drive for six hours before pulling up to a little house. It's in a small neighborhood and there is a nice size yard. Walking up to the house, Juan puts the key in the lock and opens the door. Walking inside, we see that it's already furnished. "You can take the master. I'll sleep in one of the spare rooms if that's okay." I say. "Yeah. Sure." he says. We go to our respective rooms and start unpacking. I hear a knock on the door and as I open it, I see Juice standing there with what looks like a ring box. "What's that?" I asked. "Wedding rings." he says softly. "Oh. Okay. We, uh…" I start and he says "Gotta make it believable right?" Nodding he takes my hand softly and feels me stiffen up. "I won't hurt you." he says for what seems like the hundredth time since meeting. He slides the ring on my finger and I ask "Can I put yours on?" He smiles softly and nods. Handing me the ring, I put it on his finger before pulling away. "We can order dinner if you want." he says and I nod. Looking in the phone book on the counter, he finds a place that delivers and orders food.

Half an hour later, our food is there and we sit at the table to eat. Neither of us say anything. Once we are done eating, I start to clean things up and he says "I guess we should get our story together of how we met. Wedding and shit." he says. "Uh, yeah." I say. "How would you want to meet?" he asked. "I don't know." I say. "How about this. We were a one night stand, ran into each other a couple of weeks later and started talking. Six months later we were married." he says. "Okay." I say. "What about wedding details?" he asked. "Uh, courthouse wedding?" I asked. "You okay with that?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. "Okay. One night stand turned married." he says and I find myself smiling a little.

We move to the living room and he is sitting on one side of the couch and I am on the other. The tv is on but I'm not watching it. I just look at the floor. It's late when we finally decide to head to bed. As we head to our respective rooms, we say goodnight. Closing the door, I lay in bed and cry myself to sleep. I must have been having a nightmare because I woke up feeling Juan's hand on my arm. I jerk away and jump out of bed, cowering in the corner. "Hey. Olivia. It's just me. Hey. Breathe sweetheart." he says softly. I start to wake up fully and start to sob. Juan tries to reach out for me but I cower deeper. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I swear." I sob. I feel him pulling me to him and I stiffen but he doesn't let go. "Hey. It's okay. I got you. No one's gonna hurt you." he says softly as he tries to calm me down. But being this close to him, I feel myself relax just a little. "It's okay." he says again. I pull away from him slowly and he watches me. "I'm sorry. You, uh, you should go back to bed." I tell him, trying to move away from him. "I have them too." he says and I look at him. For the first time since meeting, I look at him. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked. "The last time Jake and his buddies beat me." I tell him. "What happened?" he asked. "I, uh, was in my chair in the corner when, uh, Jake came in. He told me to get on the bed and tied me to it. He had his friends come in and there were eight of them. They, uh, took turns raping me and then when they left, Jake beat me while I was still tied to the bed, telling me that I was a whore because I wanted it." I tell him. "Shit." Juan says before moving closer to me. Surprisingly his closeness is comforting. "What do you dream about?" I asked. "The local sheriff was blackmailing me, trying to get me to rat on my club. We had gotten in with the cartel and the sheriff wanted me to steal some coke. I had the brick and one of my brothers caught me hiding it and went to attack me and I shot him in self defense and told the club he was the one that stole it. I keep seeing his face. The shock when I shot him. Seeing him dead by my hands." he says. "Will you stay with me?" I find myself asking and I don't know where that came from. "Yeah." he says. Standing up, he offers his hand and I take it. Laying down in the bed, he pulls the covers back for me to get in. Laying next to each other, we don't touch but just knowing someone else is there helps.

Waking up the next morning, I wake up and Juan's arm is around me. I freeze. It must have woken him up because he quickly moved his arm. "Morning." he says. "Morning." I say back. We lay there in silence before he moves to get out of bed. "I'm gonna get a shower." he says without looking at me and I think I did something wrong. I just nod. Heading out to the kitchen, I look in the cabinets and fridge and get the things out to make breakfast and start coffee. "That smells good." he says when he re-enters the room in sweatpants and no shirt. I look away quickly, blushing. He must have noticed. "If we're married, we need to get comfortable with each other." he says. "Okay." is all I say. "You don't have to shy away. Look at me." he says, turning me to face him. "Take a deep breath." he says. I do what he says and he says "One more." I do what he says and feel myself relax a little. "Being newlyweds, we need to act like we like being near each other. We don't have to be anywhere for a few days so we can just hang out here and get comfortable." he says and I nod. I turn back to finish cooking while he sets the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once breakfast is done, we sit down to eat. After eating, I clean the kitchen with his help and we head out to the living room. Taking the same spots we did the night before, he says "Come here." I move closer like he says and sit next to him. Taking my hand, he intertwined our fingers. "This okay?" he asked and I nodded. Watching a movie, I feel him rubbing his thumb across my knuckles and start to feel myself relax. I'd not slept much these last few days and I must have dozed off. I wake up as the movie goes off and I am laying against him with his arm around me. Sitting up I go to apologize and he stops me. "Don't. From here out, no more apologizing. You're my wife and I want you to be okay around me." he says. "All this time, you've worried about me. How are you handling this?" I asked. "I'm okay. Still a little freaked out but okay." he tells me. "Thank you." I say. "For what?" he asked. "Being nice. Letting me freak out." I say. He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him again as he starts the next movie. I don't stiffen up this time.

After the next movie is done, he says "Looking at the info that Alvarez sent with us, I have a job interview tomorrow for a mechanic's job." he says. "Okay. I can get a job too." I say. "No. You concentrate on getting comfortable. I can handle shit for us." he says. I look at him and he takes my hand. "Let me do this for a while. You need to get yourself used to being around people before you get out there." he says and I nod and say "You're right." He lets go of my hand and heads to the kitchen for a beer. I get up and head to the back porch. Looking out at the yard, I lose myself in my thoughts. I hear the door open and Juan walks out and takes the chair next to me. "You okay Olivia?" he asked. "I think so. You know, I had plans for myself." I tell him. "What kind of plans?" he asked. "Getting married, kids, planting a flower garden. Things like that." I say. "You can still have those things." he says. I look at him and shake my head. "No I can't." I say. "How's that?" he asked. "Who's gonna want to be with someone who can't even handle being touched? Someone who's fucking damaged goods? No one's gonna want that." I say, getting up to go back inside. He grabs my wrist and says "You ain't damaged." I pull my wrist out of his grip and walk into the house. Going to my room, I lay on the bed and sob.

Later that day, there's a knock on my bedroom door before it opens. "Liv?" he asked. I don't speak. "Hey." he says before walking over and sitting on the bed. He reaches over and touches my arm and I jump a little. "Sorry." he says. I sit up and throw my legs over the edge of the bed with my back to him. "I want to show you something." he says. Walking around to my side of the bed, he takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. Seeing it's dark outside, I look at the table where there's candles lit and dinner is served. "Juan?" I asked. "I wanted to do something nice for you." he says. "This is beautiful." I say. We sit down to eat and we are silent.

After dinner, he leads me to the back porch where there are Christmas lights hanging all around giving off a romantic glow. He turns on some music and says "Dance with me?" I shyly take his hand and he pulls me close and we sway from side to side. His hand on the small of my back and the other holding my hand to his chest. I lay my head on his chest and once the song is done, he looks at me and wipes the tears from my eyes. "Hey. It's okay." he says. "Thank you for this." I say. Pulling me closer, he just holds me as the next song comes on.

We sit in the deck chairs and are silent for a while, just enjoying the quiet. "Can I ask tell something?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "Uh, I know that this marriage is just for show but when we get some money saved up, I won't hold you to this arrangement if you want to leave." I tell him. "We'll decide that when the time comes. But for now, we're in this together." he says and I nod. Reaching over, he takes my hand and laces our fingers together and we just sit.

I must have dozed off because next thing I know, Juan is picking me up and putting me in my bed. He covers me up and slips out of the bedroom and into his own. I feel myself start to panic. I wake up and I can't breathe. I can't stop the tears. Once I get my breathing under control, I walk to the back porch and just sit there. I can't go back to sleep. Everytime I do, I see them raping me. I watch the sun come up and head inside to start breakfast. I make Juan a plate as he comes in and pour him some coffee. I start to head back to the porch when he grabs my hand. "Hey. You okay?" he asked. I just nod and head outside. He follows me. Kneeling in front of me he asked "How long have you been up?" I just shake my head. "I'm fine Juan. You should eat before you go." I tell him. "Talk to me." he says. "Just nightmares. I'll be fine." I say. "What time did you get up?" he asked again. "About 3am. Couldn't get back to sleep." I tell him. "Next time, come in my room. You can stay with me." he says and I nod.

I walked back inside with him and we ate breakfast. Well, he ate. I picked at my food. "You need to eat." he says. "I'm only used to eating every couple of days." I tell him. "Well, you really should try to eat. Please." he says softly. I nod and eat a few pieces of bacon and a piece of toast. He gets ready for his interview while I start cleaning the kitchen. "I was thinking, you said something about a flower garden. When I'm done, if you want, we can go to town and get some plants and shit to plant. I can help you." he says. "Yeah. That would be great. Thanks." I say.

A couple of hours later, he walks in the door and says "I got the job. Start Monday." he says. "Good. That gives us the weekend to relax." I tell him. "You ready to head to town?" he asked. Taking a deep breath, I nod and we head to the car. We pull up to the local garden shop and before we get out, Juan tells me. "If it gets too uncomfortable, just grab my hand. Stay close, okay." I nod and we get out. We walk around for a few and it starts to get too much for me so I grab his hand. Lacing our fingers he leans and whispers "We need to be seen as a couple." I nod. We walk through with a buggy and as I pick the flowers that I want, he puts them in the buggy. "Can I get some rose bushes later on?" I asked. "We can get them now if you want." he says and I nod. He picks out three. One red, one pink and one yellow. "Yellow roses are my favorites." I tell him and he smiles. We are walking down one aisle and I stop to look at gladiolus and he pulls me close and kisses me temple. "That was okay wasn't it?" he whispers. I look up at him and say "Yeah." I take the chance and kiss his cheek and he smiles softly. I look up and see an older couple smiling at us. I blush and we walk on.

After checking out, getting topsoil and other things we need to get these planted, we head to the back yard. "Where do you want to put these?" Juan asked. "Can we put one of the rose bushes on each side of the steps and the other in the center at the back of the yard?" I asked. "This is your garden Liv, we do it however you want." We spend the next few hours, getting things planted. "This is going to be beautiful with these Christmas lights." I say as we sit on the steps looking out at our work. "You seem to be a little more relaxed." he says. "I always loved working in the garden. I used to work with my mom all the time when I was a kid. Gladiolus and yellow roses were our favorites." I say. "Well, let's get washed up and order dinner." he says.

After we both had showers, we settle down to watch some tv and it seems like we are getting more comfortable with each other. That night, when we head to bed, I drift off to sleep. I wake up again and look at the clock and see it's 2am. I have tears rolling down my face. Pulling my knees up to my chin, I sob. When my tears finally stop, I remember what Juan said. Getting out of bed, I walk to his room and slowly pull the covers back and slide in, hoping I don't wake him. He must have sensed me there because he turns facing me and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. "Night Liv." he whispers in my ear. "Night Juan." I say before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Juan still has his arm around me and his face is nuzzled into my neck but this time I don't panic. I get up and get breakfast started and coffee and once they are done, I go to Juan's room to wake him up. I knock on the door and it opens to reveal him walking out of the bathroom in just a towel. I quickly divert my eyes and blush. "Um, breakfast is done." I stutter. "I'll be there in a second." he says. Before I can walk out, he stops me. "Liv?" he calls. I stop and turn back but don't look up. "Come here." he says. I walk over and he takes my hand and pulls me to him, hugging me. "You don't have to shy away from me. Okay?" he asked as he tilts me head up to look at him. He kisses my forehead and I walk back to the kitchen. I pour his coffee and some orange juice and plate his food. I am just sitting his plate down when he walks in. Grabbing my own plate, I put a couple of pieces of bacon and a piece of toast and sit down. I see him look at my plate and he gets up and grabs my plate and adds more bacon, along with some eggs before placing it down in front of me. "My wife needs her energy." He says smiling softly. I smile softly back and when we are done eating, he goes to leave, I grab his hand. He looks at me confused until I walk over to him and place a soft peck to his lips. He smiles and returns the kiss quickly before heading out the door. Once he leaves, I realize that I did that and didn't panic.

Juan and I spend the next month, talking and I find myself more relaxed. We still don't do more than a small kiss when we go to bed and get up or when he leaves or comes home but it's progress. I like spending time with him. "You know, I really love nights like this. Us just sitting out here talking." I tell him. "Me too. You seem to have relaxed a lot since we've been here." he tells me. "I think so too. I am not having panic attacks as much anymore." I tell him. "Me either." he says. We are sitting in the patio chairs and holding hands like we do every night. "I was thinking today. I mean, if it's okay with you? I might move my things into your room? If you aren't okay with that, it's not a big deal. I mean. I just…" I start to ramble and he smiles wide and says "I'd like that." He pulls my hand and I stand up. He pulls me into his lap and whispers "I'd like to have my wife in bed with me at night." I smiled and I don't know where it came from, but I leaned in and kissed him. Not the quick peck like before but this time it was soft and passionate and he returned the kiss just as passionate. We come up for air and he says "I've wanted to do that since our first night here." I blush a little and say "Me too." He pulls me closer and we kiss more before he picks me up and carries me to his bed. Laying me down, he pulls the covers over us and we just kiss. He doesn't try to push me for more but just kisses me. In between kisses, we talk about anything and everything.

The next morning, Juan has the day off and we are sitting on the back patio, having our coffee. My things are in his room, or our room now, and we are just enjoying our day. We see a ball come over the privacy fence and then a man's head. "Hey. Sorry. Can you toss me that ball?" he asked. "Sure." Juan says. He gets up and grabs the small ball and tosses it back. "Thanks." the man says. "I'm Jose. My wife Maggie and I just moved in this week." he says. "Hey. I'm Juan and this is my wife Olivia." he says and I wave. Juan shakes his hand and we can hear a little girl yelling for daddy to bring her the ball. Juan looks over the fence and sees twin girls. "Cute. How old are they?" he asked. "Three." he says. "Babe, come meet our neighbors." Jose says and Maggie walks over to the fence. I walk over and stand next to Juan and grab his hand. He can tell I'm a bit nervous and he squeezes my hand to let me know it's okay. "I'm Maggie and our girls Tori and Vanna." he holds out her hand. "Olivia." I say, shaking her hand. She looks around and says "Beautiful garden." I smile softly and say "Thanks." Jose and Maggie say their goodbyes and go back to their girls while Juan and I head back to the patio. "They seem nice." I say. "Yeah. But we still have to be careful." he says. "I know." I say.

As it gets dark, we head inside and head to bed. Laying with my head on Juan's chest, I feel him rubbing circles on my hip. I had gotten comfortable enough to be able to just sleep in a shirt and panties with him in the short time we have been here. I lean up and look at him and he looks at me. "You okay?" he asked. "I will be." I say. He looks at me confused before I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back and I decide I need to heal. Breaking away from the kiss, I asked "Be with me?" He looks at me shocked and asked "You sure?" I just nod my head yes and kiss him again. He turns me over and is on top of me. Slowing we start shedding clothes. My bruises have faded and my ribs have healed and he just looks at me for a minute. "You're perfect." he whispers before kissing me again. Working his way down my body, he kisses the inside of each of my thighs before running his tongue up and down my center causing me to arch my back and moan. Once I find my high, he kisses his way up my body and positions himself at my entrance. Looking at me, I kiss him softly and he enters me softly and thrusts in and out slowly, being gentle and making love to me. Once we both reach out release, we are laying there in each others arms. I start to cry. He looks at me and asks "Liv? Hey. What's wrong?" I kiss him and say "For the first time in a long time, nothing." He realizes what I'm saying and kisses me again. "I got you baby. I'm not going anywhere." he tells me. Finally we drift off to sleep holding each other tightly.

The next couple of months go by the same. We had started talking to our neighbors and started to relax. Juan and I had started getting closer and more affectionate when we were alone. I still had issues being in public most times but he was patient. We both still had nightmares but we helped each other through it. We were out at the garden shop again, getting more flowers and some pots for me to plant more flowers when I feel Juan tense. "What it is?" I asked. "Come on." he says. We move to the back part of the store and keep our backs turned. By now, Juan had grown his hair out and I can colored mine from blonde to a chocolate brown so no one would recognize us. After a few minutes, we hear bikes pulling away and I see his face is pale. "Juan. What's wrong? Talk to me please." I whisper. Cupping my face in his hands he kisses me softly and I see he starts to calm down. "I saw my old club's emblem on that guy's kutte." he whispers. "Do we need to go?" I asked. "Let's pay for this and we will go. We'll get more later." he tells me. "Okay." I say. He kisses me again and we head to check out and head home as fast as we can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking into the house, Juan pulls me closer and I hold him as tight as possible. I pull him to sit on the couch and see he's starting to have a panic attack. "Hey, look at me. Breathe baby. Breathe." I say softly. We had gotten better about helping each other through our panic attacks. "Talk to me." I say. "The guy that I saw, had on the same kutte I used to wear." he says. "Did you recognize him?" I asked. "Yeah. He was my best friend in the club. The one that I prospected under." he tells me. "You think he saw us?" I asked. "I hope not." he tells me. I lean back on the couch and pull him to lay his head on my chest and I run my nails over his head, calming him. "I got you baby. It's all gonna be okay." I tell him softly. When he calms down, he leans up and kisses me. "I love you Liv." he says. I smile softly and say "I love you too Juan." It's the first time we have said I love you but it feels like the most normal thing in the world.

The next morning, we get up and head out the to the back yard to plant my flowers, trying to stay busy. We hear a bike pull up and he freezes. We run into the house and Juan grabs his gun and looks out the door. "They found me. Baby, hide. Don't come out until I come for you." he says. I kiss him quickly and says "I love you." He says "I love you." before pushing me towards the bedroom. There's a knock on the door. "Juice, we know you're in there." we hear someone say in a Scottish accent. Juice doesn't move. "Come on. I just wanna talk to ya Lad. I'm not armed. You can check me." he says. Juice opens the door but doesn't let him in. "Show me." Juan says. The Scottish man shows he's not armed and Juan lets him in. "What do you want? Bringing one of the guys to kill me?" I hear Juan ask and I feel the tears start to fall. "No, Lad. Just wanted to talk to ya. Some things have come to light that you need to hear." he tells Juan. "How'd you find me, Chibs?" Juan asked. "Talked to Alvarez, knew he was the last to see you, told him what's come to light and he told me where to find you." Chibs says. "You want to talk, talk." Juan says. "The club knows what Jax did to you. What he made you do. Jax confessed everything." Chibs says and there's silence. Finally Juan speaks. "What's that mean?" he asked. "That means, Jax met Mayhem. He's dead, brother." Juan doesn't say anything. "That what you came to tell me? I couldn't care less that he's gone." Juan says finally. "The club, we talked about things. When I found out you were still alive, I told the club. We voted to ask you to come back." Chibs says. "You were manipulated. You didn't deserve what you got and I can promise it won't happen again. The club is different now." Chibs explains. "How's that?" Juan asked. "I'm President now. Althea and I work together much like Unser and Clay did but more on the straight and narrow. Tig's VP now. Venus keeps him straight. Hap is SAA and TO from the Grim Bastards is our treasurer and advisor." Chibs says. "I don't know. It's not just me anymore." Juan says and I hear Chibs ask "What do you mean brother?" Juan walks in and says "Liv? It's okay. Come out." he says. I come out of my hiding place and walk out to the living room, hand in hand with Juan. "Chibs, this is Olivia. When Marcus helped me escape, he gave us a marriage license. She's my wife." Juan says and Chibs smiles. "You got married?" he asked. "Not legally but we have papers that Marcus gave us." Juan explains. "Well, welcome to the family Lass." Chibs says. "Can we talk about it?" Juan asked. "Of course. I'll come by about this time tomorrow and we'll talk more." Chibs says before shaking Juan's hand and leaving.

"What do you think?" Juan asked me. "Do you miss the club?" I asked. "Yeah. It was a family. They were my family." he says. "You should go. You have a chance to have your life back." I say. "What about you? You're coming too." he says. "I can't go back. I'll be okay here." I tell him, pulling away from him. "I'm not going without you." he says. "Yeah. You are. You need your family." I tell him. "You're my family." he says. "Juan, we aren't even legally married. You can walk away anytime. You need this. You won't have to look over your shoulder anymore. You'll have your brothers." I tell him. "Why can't you go with me?" he asked. "Because if Jake finds me, he'll kill me." I tell him. "Then me and the club will keep you safe or else I stay here with you." he says. "No. You need to go." I say, walking out to the patio with tears in my eyes. He has the chance to get his life back. He needs to do that. I can't let him stay.

I sleep in the spare room that night and Juan gives me my space. Getting up the next morning, I start breakfast for him and when he comes into the kitchen, we don't speak. I put his plate in front of him and head out the back door with my coffee. A few minutes later, he walks out and sits next to me on the steps. "You need to eat." he says softly. "I'm okay." I tell him. He tries to take my hand and I pull away. "Please don't do that." he says. "You should get your things packed so when Chibs gets here you can go." I tell him and go to stand. "I'm not going anywhere without my wife." he says. "I'm not even your wife." I say before walking off to the guest room.

A little later, I hear Chibs come in. "Hey brother. You talk to the Lass?" he asked. "Yeah. She's telling me to go back." Juan says. "That's good news brother. So, let's get you and the Lass packed and on the road." Chibs says. "She says she can't go back and I may not be her husband legally but brother, she's my Old Lady and I can't leave without her." Juan says. I finally walk out to the living room and say "You need to go Juan. I told you I'd be fine here." Chibs looks at me and asks "Do you love him?" I look at Juan and then back at Chibs and say "More than anything. That's why I keep telling him he needs to get back to his life. I know he misses it." I tell him. "Then why can't you come with him?" he asked. "My ex. He lives in Lodi. He, uh, traded me to Alvarez in order to clear his drug debt. If I go back, my ex will kill me. I'm safer here." I explain. Chibs gets up and walks over to me. "You're family now Lass. That means we protect you with our lives. You're an Old Lady now. We won't let anything happen to you." he says. I look to Juan and he nods. I look back at Chibs and say "Looks like we're going home." Juan walks over to me and kisses me and says "I love you baby. I won't let him hurt you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Juan pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. I look over to Chibs and he's on his phone. Once he hangs up, he says "The guys are on their way to help." Juan nods. "I can set up the two guest rooms for the night. We can pack and head home in the morning. That will give you some time to spend with your brothers before we go." I tell Juan. "That's fine babe." he says. I pull away and head down the hall to make sure the rooms are ready. Once I'm done, I walk back into the living room and see the guys walking in. "Liv? Come here a minute" Juan says. I walk over to him and he says "These are some of my brothers. This is Happy, Tig, TO, Rat, Montez and Quinn. Guys, this is my Old Lady, Liv." he says. I smile softly and say "Nice to meet you guys." I sit with them for a while and listen to the conversations and listening to them catch up before I get up and say "I'm gonna start dinner." Juan kisses me softly before letting me go.

I'm in the kitchen, cooking, when Tig walks in. "You okay Doll?" he asked. "Yeah. Thanks." I say. "Something's on your mind." he says and almost sounds fatherly. "I'm okay." I say but I don't look at him. "You know, you remind me of my daughter. She was always worried more about making sure everyone else was good instead of worrying about herself." he tells me. "You see her much?" I asked. "Nah. She hates the life I live. We talk on the phone couple times a year though." he tells me. "So, what's on your mind?" he asked again. "I know he misses you guys. That's why I told him he should go back. I love him but I know if I go back, I'm dead." I tell him. "No you ain't. We won't let that happen." he tells me. "What did he do to you?" he asked. "Beat me and raped me daily. Then traded me to Alvarez for drug debt." I tell him. "Juan was patient with me and helped me through the nightmares and panic attacks." I tell him. "Sweetheart, I'll protect you like you're my own. We all will." he says. "I'm just a little worried. That's all." I tell him. Tig pulls me into a hug and says "We got you kid." before pulling away. "Thanks Tig." I tell him, feeling a little better about moving now.

When dinner's done, we sit down to eat. "This is amazing kid." Tig says. Everyone agrees. "Thanks guys. So, when we get home, where are we gonna live?" I asked. "Venus is setting up the house for you now. We won't need to take the furniture." Tig says. "Good. It sucks I can't take my flowers." I say and Juan laughs. "What flowers?" Quinn asked. "Follow me guys." Juan says. We all walk out to the back deck and Juan turns on the lights. "Holy shit. You did this?" Montez asked me. "Yeah. Well, me and Juan." I say. "This is amazing Lass. The house has a big enough back yard. You just tell us what you need and we'll get it for you." Chibs says. We all sit around out back for a while and I tell them about my ex. "Once we get you moved in, we'll handle that prick." Tig says.

We go in and start packing up what we need to take with us. We get everything but our duffle bags put into the car and the small U-Haul trailer that Quinn got for us. Everyone turns in for the night but I can't sleep. I slide out of bed and head out to the back deck. Sitting on the steps, looking out at the night, I hear the door open. Tig sits down next to me and asks "What's on your mind kid?" Sighing, I say "I guess it's just my nerves." He puts his arm around me and says "We got you baby girl. You're one of us now." Looking out at the garden, I tell him, "When we first got here, my nightmares were so bad. I would sit out here most nights, all night, because I was so scared to go back to sleep. I knew if I did, I'd see his face. Juan...Juice, he makes me feel safe, you know. He showed me that I could breathe again. He held me when I would cry from the memories. Even though he was going through his own shit, he healed me." I tell him and feel the tears start to fall. He pulls me to him and asks "It's more than your ex that's bothering you about going back isn't it?" I nod. "Listening to you all talk about the club girls, I don't know if I can compete with that." I say. "Baby girl, listen, that man loves you. They won't be able to do for him what you do." he tells me. "Love isn't always enough. He'll get there and realized he missed that part of his life too." I tell him before getting up and walking back into the house.

The next morning, we all get up and head out the door. Getting in the car, I've barely said anything all morning. Once I'm inside the car, Tig walks over to my opened window and says "It's all gonna be okay. Trust me." he tells me before heading to his bike. We get on the road and Juan reaches for my hand. I let him take it but I don't look his way. "You okay baby?" he asked. "Yeah. Just my nerves. I'm good." I tell him but still don't look at him because I know he'll see I'm lying. "Talk to me." he says. Pulling my hand from his, I tell him "If you change your mind about us, you'll tell me right?" I asked. Pulling to the side of the road, the rest of the guys following suit, he asks "What? Why would I change my mind?" he asked. "Just promise me you'll tell me." I say, looking down at my hands. "Baby, I'm not changing my mind." he says. "Let's just go." I say. "No. Not until you tell me where this is coming from." he says. Tig walks up and asks "Everything okay?" Juan tells him "I don't know." Tig looks at him and says "Can I get a minute brother?" Juan nods and follows him over to the guys. "She told me last night that she's scared that you are going to see the club girls and realize you missed that part of the life too and that she won't be enough." Tig says. "Shit." Juan says before walking over to my car door and opens the door. "Come here Liv." he says. I get out of the car. Pulling me to him, he kisses me with more passion and more love than he ever has before and when we come up for air, he says "You are it for me. As soon as we're back, I'm taking you to the courthouse and marrying you for real. You're my wife and I will never want anyone else. You hear me?" he asked. "Yeah baby. I'm sorry." I tell him. "Don't apologize. But you start feeling like that, you tell me." he says. I nod. I look to Tig and say "Thanks Pop." Tig smiles and I kiss Juan before getting into the car and heading to Charming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, we stop at a hotel and we get a couple of rooms. Tig is bunked with us and I head to the bathroom for a shower. I'd been trying to hide the feeling of a panic attack all day but can't fight it anymore. Standing in the shower, I start crying. I start having trouble breathing. I hear the bathroom door open and I know it's Juice. He strips down and steps inside the shower and sees the state that I'm in. "Baby, look at me." he says as he cups my face and forces me to look at him. "Breathe with me baby." and he starts taking slow deep breaths. Once I have my breathing under control better, he pulls me close to him. "I got you baby." he tells me. I look up at him and I know that this trip home, will be the last time I get to be with him. As soon as my ex knows I'm back, he'll kill me. "Love me Juice." I whisper. He kisses me and pins me to the wall. He enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. "I love you Olivia." he whispers. "I love you so much Juan. Please don't forget that. I need you to promise me you won't forget that." I say as the tears start to fall. We find our release and he holds me close.

Getting out of the shower, we dry off and dress before walking back out to the main room. Tig heads into the shower and I lay in bed and curl as close as I can to him. "I got you baby. I'll protect you." He tells me. "Just promise you won't forget that I love you." I say. He looks at me like he's realizing what I'm doing. "Don't do that." he whispers as he pulls me close. "Don't go there." he says. We hear Tig walk into the main room. "Everything okay?" he asked. "No. It's not." Juice says before pulling away from me. He sits up on the bed, and throws his legs over the edge. Putting his head in his hands, I lay against his back and put my arms around his waist, placing kisses to his bare back. "I love you." I whisper again. "Talk to me guys." Tig says. "When I went to the shower, she was having a panic attack. She's talking like she knows this is it." he tells Tig, starting to get pissed. Standing up, he throws on his pants and shirt and steps outside and slams the door. I break down sobbing. "I need to go." I tell Tig. I get up and start to pack my things up and he stops me. "No you don't." he says. Pulling me to him he says "We got you. He's not gonna get to you. I promise that. Your Old Man won't let that happen." Tig says. "I'm just so scared going back. I don't want to die and him not know how much I love him." I sob.

I'm sitting on the bed a half hour later when Juice walks into the room. He doesn't look at me or even speak. He lays down on his side of the bed and has his back to me. I get up and grab my bag to leave. "Hey. No." Tig says. "I need to go." I tell him. Juice turns to look at me and says "She doesn't want to be here, let her go." Juice says. With tears in my eyes, I walk outside. I start to walking away and am at the end of the lot when I hear someone running up behind me. I feel a hand grab my arm and am turned facing the see Juice, "I'm so sorry. Baby, just please. I can't handle hearing you talking like you're giving up." he says and we both are sobbing. "I just didn't want anything to happen and you now know how much I love you." I tell him. "I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." he tells me. I drop my bag and wrap both my arms around him and say "I'm just so scared. You know what he did to me. If he finds me he'll do it again." I tell him. "We won't let that happen." I hear Tig say as he walks up to us. Tig grabs my bag and heads back to the room and gives us a few more minutes. "I need you with me baby. I don't know how to handle being without you. Please just trust me." he tells me. I nod and we head back to the room.

Once inside, all the guys are in the room. "I know this is hard for you Lass, but he's not going to hurt you." Chibs says. "Everytime I close my eyes, I still see the things he did to me. I can't go through that again." I say. "You won't. That fucker won't hurt you again." TO says. "I'll make sure he hurts." Happy says. I am tucked into Juice's side. "Lass, I know you're scared. Going through that shit couldn't have been easy. You're Old Man here, told me how you were when he met you. That shit won't happen again. You have a club full of brothers that would die to make sure you're safe." he tells me. "Thank you guys. I'm sorry you're having to deal with my shit but moving back is bringing all that shit back to the front of my mind." I say. "Let's get some sleep so we can get out of here first thing." Chibs says.

Once everyone is out of the room but me, Juice and Tig, Tig pulls me into a hug. "We got you kiddo." he tells me. "Thanks Pop." I say before joining Juice back in bed. I turn my back to him and he puts his arms around me and pulls me back against him as we fall asleep. _I'm in the corner cowered down. "I said on your fucking knees whore!" he shouts. I get on my knees and he smack me. Grabbing me by the hair, he says "Open your fucking mouth." as he's unzipping his jeans. He slides his hard member into my mouth and starts to thrusts in and out. "Suck it bitch." he says as he's thrusting as far into my mouth as possible. "Take it all." he says. I can't breathe but he still thrusts in and out. Just when I feel like I'm going to pass out, he releases himself down my throat. "Swallow bitch." I do as he says and then he punches me in the face. "That's for making me have to take it from you. Next time, do as you're told." I slide down to the floor when the door opens and a man walks in. "Strip." he tells me. I do as I'm told and he says "She's all yours." before he walks out of the room. I've never seen this man before. He grabs me by the hair and throws me on the bed. Climbing over me, I'm too scared to move, he enters me and thrusts in and out roughly until he finds his release. "Good little whore." he says before throwing me on the floor. "Next time, act like you like it." he yells before walking out the door._

I wake up and I can't breathe. Juice tries to touch me and I cower away from him. I can't move. "Baby, it's okay. Hey, look at me." Juice says and Tig is next to him. "Hey kiddo. It's okay. You're safe." they tell me. "Breathe baby please." Juice almost begs. I finally fully wake up and see where I am. My breathing slows and the tears start to fall. Juice pulls me to him and I let him. "That fucker is mine." Juice seethes. I tense in his arms and he kisses the top of my head. "I love you baby. I'm right here. He can't get to you." he tells me softly. When I start to calm down, I lay against Juice but I can't sleep. I'm scared to.

Getting up the next morning, we get dressed and head out to the car. "Morning guys." Chibs says. "You okay Lass?" he asked. I just nod. "Nightmares." Tig says. "Shit." Chibs says. "Yeah. It was bad. She's not had one that bad since our first night in the house." Juice tells them. "When we get home, we'll have Venus talk to her. Might help." Tig says. "Yeah. Thanks for helping last night Tig." Juice says. "Anytime. She's family." Tig says. They mount their bikes and Juice gets in the car with me. He takes my hand, laces our fingers together before kissing my hand and saying, "I love you." I look at him and softly say "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night, we pull up to another motel. Happy goes in to get us rooms for the night. Tig bunks with us again and everyone is sitting in our room. I head for the shower and as I shut the door I hear Tig ask "How is she?" Juice sighs, "Not good. She didn't say anything at all on the way here. She barely ate when we stopped." I step into the shower and when I step out of the bathroom, I see them all there looking at me, worried. I walk over and sit next to Juice but I don't touch him and he gives me my space. "How you feeling Lass?" Chibs asked. "I'm okay." I tell them, not wanting to be a problem anymore. Seeing their faces I know they don't believe me. "We ordered pizzas. You need to eat." Tig says and I nod. "When we get to Charming, we're going straight to the clubhouse. We are putting you on lockdown at the clubhouse until we can find this shithead and handle him." Chibs tells me and I nod again.

The pizzas get here and I pick at a slice. "Please eat baby." Juice whispers in my ear. I finish the slice before throwing my paper plate away. Once everyone heads to their own rooms, Tig sits back on his bed and turns on the tv. I lay on the bed and don't touch Juice. I see him look at me and I just look back at the tv. He leans over to kiss my cheek and I grab his chin and kiss his lips softly. "I love you Juan Carlos. You know that right?" I asked. "I love you too baby. I promise it's gonna be okay." he tells me. "Come here." he says and I move closer to him. Before I know it, I am drifting off to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

" _Wake up you stupid whore." Jake yells. I open my swollen eyes to see him standing over me. "Get up." he says. I stand and he says "Strip. Me and my buddies want some pussy." he tells me and I do as I'm told. He grabs my hair and throws me on the bed before getting in my face. "You better act like you like it." he says before the first guy gets on top of me. I moan as best I can through the tears and it seems to pacify him. I hear him grunt as he releases himself inside me. The next guy gets up and enters me. "Fuck your pussy feels good. Tell me you like my cock." he growls. "I love your cock." I say as best I can. He releases himself inside me too and so do the next two before they leave the room and Jake is on top of me. "I own your pussy. Tell me you like it." he says as he thrusts in and out roughly. "I love it." I cry. He reaches his release inside me too and the punches me before walking out of the room._

I wake up and I can't breathe. Juice and Tig are up in an instant and I jump off the bed and lock myself in the bathroom. "Baby please open the door. It's me. Baby please." Juice begs. I don't move. I can't. My breathing calms down and I start to sob. I hear Tig say, "Let me try." It's quiet for a second before I hear Tig speak. "Doll, open the door. We're not gonna hurt you. He can't get to you. Just open the door." I don't say anything and I hear Juice say "This is how she was when I met her. I can't let this destroy her again." After a few minutes, I open the door and walk out. I sit in the chair and pull my knees up to my chest. Neither man comes near me. "What did you dream?" Tig asked. I shake my head. "Might help if you get it out." Juice says. I take a deep breath and I say "He had some friends over. There were five counting Jake. They...uh...took turns with me. After they were done, Jake hit me again." I say softly. I look up and see Juice kneeling in front of me with his hands on my calves. "I know it's rough baby but you know I won't hurt you right?" he asked softly. "I know. I just don't know how to stop the nightmares and I know you're getting tired of dealing with them." I say. "I hate that you're having them but baby, I'll never get tired of being here for you. You're my Old Lady and as soon as we get this prick handled, I'm taking you to the courthouse and marrying you for real this time." he tells me and I just look down. "You wanna marry me right?" he asked and I nod my head yes. "We'll get past this. I promise." he tells me softly.

He picks me up and carries me to bed. Tig walks over and places a kiss to my forehead and tells me, "Try and get some sleep kiddo. Noone is going to hurt you." I nod and snuggle as close to Juice as I can get. I can't seem to get close enough and he can tell. He wraps both his arms around me and I bury my head into his chest as he cocoons his entire body around me as best he can.

Waking up the next morning, we head out. I get into the car and I hear TO ask "How's she doing?" Sighing, Tig answers "Had a bad one last night. Locked herself in the bathroom." TO shakes his head, "This fucker needs what he did to her, done to him." That gives Tig an idea. "Hey guys, I have an idea that might help her." Tig says. We are all still at the motel so they all meet up close at the front of the car and I see Juice shaking his head no. Tig and Juice walk over to me and Juice kneels in front of me. "Tig thinks he knows a way to help you get past this." he tells me. "Okay." I say softly. "When we find him, letting you be there and letting you do the things to him that he did to you. He thinks that might help you take your power back and get the closure you need." Juice tells me. "What do you think?" I asked Juice. "I don't like it but what do you think?" he asked. "Will you and Pop be there with me?" I asked. "All the way. Anytime you feel you need to stop, we'll handle the rest." Tig tells me. "Okay." I say. Juice looks at me like he's trying to see inside my thoughts. "This might be what I need. Juice, all the things he did to me? I need him to feel how I felt." I tell him. "Okay but the first second you feel like it's too much, you tell me and I'll get you out of there." he tells me and I nod. He kisses me softly and I pull my legs back into the car so that he can close the door.

Getting on the road, we head to Charming. I see the Welcome to Charming sign and I feel Juice's grip on my hand tighten. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Just feels strange coming home." he tells me. I pull his hand to my lips the way he has done during our trip home, and place a kiss on his knuckles. "I love you Liv." he tells me. "I love you Juan Carlos. So much." I tell him. We get to the clubhouse and pull into the lot. When we do, the gates close before Juice let's me out of the car. We grab our duffle bags and head inside. Walking in, TO takes our bags and heads to our dorms. "We have your old room set up for you." Venus tells him as she walks over and hugs him. "Welcome home sweetheart." she tells him. She looks at me and puts her hands on my shoulders and I've seen her before. She sees me and says "Olivia?" She pulls me into a hug and I start to sob. "You two know each other?" Tig asks. I pull away and she says "Yes. We actually used to work together some years ago." Venus tells them. I look to Juice as Venus tucks me into her side in that motherly way she always did. "Let's talk sweetheart." she tells me. "You two can use the chapel. We're going to get some rest tonight and start looking for that asshole in the daylight." Chibs says.

Venus and I walk into the chapel and she closes the doors. Sitting down, facing each other, she says "Tell me how you've been. It's been awhile." I look at her and see her motherly gaze and I start. "I'm not good Momma V." I tell her. "Last time I saw you, you were dating that young man, Jake." she tells me. "Yeah. He...uh...started beating me and raping me. He did this the entire time we were together and would bring his friends in to help rape me." I tell her. "Oh sweetheart." she says softly. "He traded me to the Mayans to clear his drug debt but Alvarez took pity on me when he saw how beaten up I was and put me with Juice in a house in Mexico. We've been living as husband and wife since." I tell her. "Well, he is a cute one." she says and I start to smile. "There's that smile I've missed so much." she says. "Yeah, he helped me get myself back together and the nightmares all but stopped but when Chibs found him, they started talking about coming home and the nightmares and panic attacks started again." I tell her. "Sweetheart, it's because, you coming home, that makes everything real again. I know it's hard to do but when you start thinking about it, make yourself start thinking about the man you're with. That man loves you. I saw it when he looked at you. That man won't let anything else happen to you." she tells me. "I know. It's just with the stress of coming home and the nightmares, the loss of appetite, all of it came back." I tell her. "And it will go away just as fast." she tells me. We talk a little more before we come out of the chapel. Walking over to Tig and Juice, I tell Tig "Nite Pop." and Venus looks at me funny. "Nite Momma V." I say.

We head down the hall to Juice's dorm. Walking inside, he pulls me to the bed to lay down and I let him. I curl into him like I did the night before. "How do you know Venus?" he asked. "I used to work at the escort service she used to work at. I was the bookkeeper. That is until Jake made me quit because he thought that I was hooking up with clients but Nero didn't have me near them. I stayed in my office but V always treated me like I was her own." I tell him. "Wait. You know Nero?" he asked. I sit up. "Yeah. How do you know him?" I asked. Sitting up he tells me, you remember when I told you about Jax making me kill that woman? It was a friend of Nero's. Nero found out that it was Jax's call and never blamed me." he tells me. "Nero might know where to find Jake." I tell him. "Well, we'll have Chibs call him in the morning. Right now, you need sleep." he tells me. I curl into his chest again and I fall asleep hearing him tell me how much he loves me.

Waking up the next morning, I wake up still curled into Juice. He wakes up and smiles. "No nightmares?" he asked. "None. I think I was just so exhausted my mind shut off. Talking to V helped too." I tell him. He kisses me and I ask "Make love to me Juan." He kisses me deeply and hovers over me. We shed clothes and he enters me. "I need you Juan Carlos. I need you close." I whisper into his ear. "I love you baby. I'm right here." he whispers has he thrusts in and out at a slow pace. We reach our release and just lay there catching our breath but he is still inside me. "I love you Juan." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking into the main room, I see Tig and Venus standing at the bar, drinking coffee. Sitting next to Venus, the croweater behind the bar hands me a cup of coffee and sits one in front of Juice. "How'd you sleep?" Tig asked. "Better. No nightmares." I tell him. "That's good sweetheart." Venus says. "I think just being exhausted and our talk helped my mind shut off." I say. "Well, that mark on your neck says you reconnected with your man so that's even better." Venus says and I lean into Juice as he puts his arm around my waist from behind me. He kisses my temple and I look at Chibs as he walks up. "How you feeling?" he asked. "Better. But I think I know a way to bring Jake out." I say. "How?" he asked. "We have someone in common." I say and look at Venus. "Nero." she says. "How do you know Nero?" Chibs asked. "I used to do the books for Diosa before I started seeing Jake. He's the one that made me quit." I tell him. "Let's call him." Tig says and Chibs picks up his phone.

An hour later, Nero walks into the clubhouse. "What's so important Ese?" he asked. He looks at me and says "Mija. What are you doing here?" I let him pull me into a hug before speaking. "I need your help." I say. "Yeah, whatever you need but why are you here?" he asked. "She's my Old Lady." Juice says and I see Nero smile. "What do you need?" he asked. "You still know how to get in touch with Jake?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "We need you to reach out. Maybe set up a meet somewhere private." Tig says. "Why?" he asked. "When I was seeing him, he was beating me and raping me and letting his buddies rape me. He traded me to the Mayans to clear his dope debt. That's how I met Juice. Alvarez shipped us off to Mexico together as a married couple." I tell him. "Yeah. Give me an hour and I'll text you the details. But I want to be there. She's family." he says and they all nod. "She's going to be there too." Tig says. "You sure that's wise?" Nero asked. "My face needs to be the last thing he sees." I say and he nods.

An hour later, Nero texts us an address. When we get there, Happy and Tig go in alone and they subdue Jake. Tying him to a chair, they put a gag in his mouth. TO and Rat pull over a table and I see Happy roll out his bag of tricks and then I see Tig put a bag out there but doesn't open it. "What's in that bag?" I whisper to Juice. "Venus sent you her own bag of tricks." he whispers back and I know what that means. Tig walks over to Jake and gets in his face. "Wake up you piece of shit." he seethes as he smacks Jake awake. He jerks his head up and sees Happy, Quinn, TO and Tig standing in front of him and he starts to struggle against his binds. "You know who we are?" Quinn asked and he nods his head yes. I step forward. "Remember me?" I asked and his eyes go wide. "Didn't think you'd see me again did you?" I asked and he doesn't respond. "You thought I was dead didn't you?" I asked and he nodded his head yes. "Sorry to disappoint you." I say. I don't know where this newfound courage is coming from but I'm glad it's here. "You remember all the good times we had?" I asked. No response. "Well, I don't. But I do remember every time you punched me. Every time you raped me. Every time you let your friends rape me. I remember it all. And you thought you go away with it." I say. "Well, that's where you're wrong." I say. Tig steps forward and starts taking the items out of the bag that Venus sent and Jake's eyes go wide again. "You see, the problem with men like you, is that you do things to women but don't stop to think about how your actions make them feel. Never once did you think that what you did to me was wrong. That I was your property to do with what you want. Well, now, you're my property and I get to do with you what I want." I tell him. "Pop, Hap, can you tie him to that table please?" I asked and they do as I asked. "Strip him." I say and they do what I asked. I walk over and take the vibrator and turn it on. I put it to his balls and lightly rub it on them. "Feel good?" I asked. He doesn't respond but I see he's starting to get hard. "How about this?" I asked as I turn up the speed. I hear him moan a little and see he's getting rock hard. I turn it off and move over to the lube and the larger dildos. Taking the largest one, I lube it up and place it at his anal entrance. Pushing it in roughly, I start the thrust it in and out as hard and fast as I can. The more that I do this, the more power I feel and the stronger my resolve is. I hear him screaming around the gag. "Don't like that? I would have never guessed. You used to love doing that to me." I say in mock shock. Taking the largest vibrator, I shove it up his ass as hard as I can and turn it on full blast as I thrust it hard and fast, listening to him scream. Knowing that it's hitting his prostate I see his dick starting to get harder and all of a sudden he grunts and we see he's gotten off. "Feel good baby? You never made me cum. Let's see what else I can make you feel." I say. I move over to the other items on the table. "Sit him back down please boys." I say and Tig and Hap put him back in his chair. Walking over to the table, I look at all the items and I pick up Happy's fillet knife. Walking over, I see him stiffen up. He's completely naked so I have free range to do what I want. I take the knife and say "All those times you used to grab my breasts. That shit hurt." I say as I take the fillet knife and slice off a nipple. Then the other, hearing him scream around the gag. I move over and I pick up the mallet. "All the times you hit me." I say before smashing his hands with the mallet, hearing him scream. "All the times you kicked me." I say before smashing his ribs with the mallet. Getting in his face and saying "All the times you called me a whore." before walking back to the table and getting the KBar. Walking over to him, I start to slowly stroke his cock, getting him hard again, I hold it in place and slice it off with the KBar, hearing him scream. Finally I say "Look at me." He looks up at me the best he can. "My face is the last you will ever see." I say before shoving the KBar into his throat.

When I'm done, Juice walks over and takes the knife from me. Walking me outside while the guys handle getting rid of him he says "I'm proud of you babe. How do you feel?" he asked. "Free." I say before grabbing him and kissing him. We are the only ones out there and I have all this energy going through me. "Fuck." I say and Juice looks at me. I look around and grab his hand before pulling him to the other side of the building. Pushing him into the wall, I start to kiss him and start unbuckling his belt. Sensing what I need, he turns me facing the wall and I pull my pants down to my knees. He pulls his down and enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out at a rough pace, I start to moan "Don't stop, Juan. Please don't stop. Fuck me harder." I moan. He slams into me over and over before I fall over the edge, finding my release and his right behind me. He pulls out and we straighten our clothes. I lean against the wall a minute and he asks "You okay?" Pulling him closer, I kiss him softly and say "Perfect."

We walk out to the other side where everyone else is and see them smiling. My face turns red and I hear Happy tell him "That sounded hot as fuck." I turn to face him quickly and cover my face with my hands and Juice pulls me to him laughing. "Not the first time they've heard me having sex." he says. "No but definitely sounded the most satisfying." TO say laughing. "You have no idea." I say before getting onto Juice's bike and heading back to the clubhouse.

Walking in the door, Venus walks over. "Are you okay Sweetheart?" she asked. "Sounded okay to us." Tig says smirking. She looks at me and then to Juice and says "She needed an, uh, release after that." and Venus understands what he's saying. "Where in the heavens…?" she starts to ask and TO says "Against the side of the building after handling her shit." I look to Venus and say "Thanks for the bag. Came in handy." I tell her. "Everyone not family, out!" Chibs yells. Once everyone was out, Tig and Juice explained what I did to Jake. We talk a little longer before heading to the dorm. I head to the shower and Juice follows me for another round before falling into a dreamless sleep with a smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I go to get up and feel Juice tighten his grip around me. Kissing my neck, he runs his hand down my stomach and starts rubbing clit causing me to grind into his hand and moan. I reach behind me and grab his hard cock and move it to my entrance where he pushes himself into me. He trusts in and out at a steady pace and I can't help the moans and whimpers that come out of my mouth. "Fuck Juan, harder baby, please." I beg and he growls in my ear "Your pussy feels so fucking good. Cum for me Liv. Cum on my cock." I start to moan louder and feel myself fall over the edge, finding my release. He pulls out and puts me on my hands and knees. Entering me again, he starts to thrust in and out at a hard and fast pace. "Fuck, Juice. Don't stop. Please don't stop." I beg, feeling another orgasm coming on. He slams into me over and over again before I find my release again. Pulling me up, he lays down and I straddle him. Lowering myself onto his still hard cock, I slide up and down his shaft and listen to him moan as I ride him until we both find our release together. I lay my head down on his chest and listen to his heartbeat slowing back down. He kisses the top of my head and says "I love you." I look up at him and say "I love you too. Thank you." I say. "For what?" he asked. "Everything. Being patient. Staying with me. Protecting me." I tell him. "I'll always be those things for you. You're my Old Lady. Now, time to get up and make you my wife." he tells me. We get up and shower, together, and head out to the main room.

Walking over to the bar, Venus smiles at me and a croweater puts a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thanks." I tell her and she just smiles. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked me. "Better. I didn't have any nightmares and Juan has been amazing. So has everyone else." I tell her. "Good because you and I have to get you ready for the courthouse." she tells me. Juice comes out and I stop him. "What's up?" he asked. "Can we have two people there please?" I asked. "Who?" he asked confused knowing that everyone we know is there with us. "Alvarez and Chico." I say and he smiles. TO looks at me confused and asks "Am I missing something?" Juice looks at him and says "Chico is the one that took her away from Jake. Alvarez was the one that paired us together. So if it weren't for those two, we wouldn't be here and wouldn't be together." TO smiles and nods his understanding. I see Chibs walk away with his phone to his ear. Walking back over a couple minutes later, he says "They will meet us at the courthouse."

Walking up to the courthouse, we see Lowen there with our marriage license and we see Alvarez and Chico walking up. "Ortiz. Olivia." Alvarez greets me. "Thanks for coming." Juice says. "Your Prez asked us to meet you here but didn't say why." Chico says. "Juice and I are getting married, for real this time, and it wouldn't be right to do it without you two here. Chico, you took me away from Jake. You saved me. Alvarez, you gave me Juan. If it weren't for you two, we wouldn't be here right now." I tell them. They both hug me and Juice and we walk inside.

Thirty minutes later, we are married. Walking out. Both Mayans hug us and wish us well before leaving. We head back to the clubhouse and Rat's Old Lady Brooke asked "So, how's it feel to be his wife?" Juice smiles and says "Technically she was already my wife. We just made it legal." I smile and he kisses me softly. "I love you Juan Carlos." I tell him. "I love you too Olivia." he says before throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to our dorm to officially claim his wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, I hear Juan's soft snores in my ear. Turning to face him, I start kissing his chest and kiss my way up to his lips. As I reach his lips, he starts to kiss me back and rolls me over as he opens his eyes. "Morning wife." he says. "Morning husband." I say before he kisses me again and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow pace, I start to moan "Juan, don't stop." I find my release and he finds his right behind me. As we catch our breaths, I feel a tear fall. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. "I'm just finally happy. I never thought I would be." I tell him. He lays beside me and I lay my head on his chest and say "You saw how I was when we met. I couldn't even look you in the eyes. I honestly thought that I was going to die with him." I tell him. "A lot's changed in just a few months." he says. "I know. But it's for the better." I tell him. He pulls me closer and kisses me softly.

Getting up and dressed, we walk to the main room. Seeing Tig and Venus sitting at the bar drinking coffee, I walk over and sit next to Venus. "Hey Momma V." I say. "Hey baby. You ready to see the new house?" she asked. "Yeah." I say. We follow them outside and I get in the car and Juice gets on his bike. We follow Venus and Tig in the u-haul and a few minutes later, we are pulling up at a nice little house. Getting out of the car, I see Juice looking at the house and it seems he's in shock. "What's wrong, Juan?" I asked. "This was my house." he says. Tig walks up and says "Yeah. We kept it. Been taking care of it since you've been gone while we were looking for you. House is stocked with food and we'll help you get things inside in a minute but let's give you a minute to look around." Tig tells Juice. He nods and takes my hand as we walk inside. We look around and walk out to the back deck and I gasp in shock. "Juan." I say. We both look out at the most beautiful garden. I turn to see Venus walking out with Tig behind her. "Alexander called me and told me about your garden and I wanted to surprise you." she says. "It's perfect. Thank you Momma." I say hugging her.

After we get everything inside and unpacked, we sit on the couch. I look at Juan and he still hasn't said much. "Are you okay?" I asked from the other side of the couch. "Come here." he says. I move next to him and he pulls me close. "I never thought that I would be home again. I bought this house when I first got to Charming. This was my one place to get away from everything. My Oasis. I never thought I'd see it again." he says as his eyes tear up. I straddle his lap and take his face in my hands. "We're home baby. Our home." I tell him. He smiles and says "Our home." Kissing me softly I whisper into his lips "Time to christen the house." He smiles and lays me down on the couch before we shed clothes and he enters me for the first time since walking in the door. Finding our release, we get redressed and I head to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm making my husband dinner in our kitchen." I tell him. He smiles and says "I'll help."

We get the casserole together and in the oven. Once I close the oven and set the timer, he picks me up and puts me on the counter. "It's the kitchen's turn." he says. I start laughing as he starts kissing my neck. Shedding clothes again, he enters me right there on the counter. Thrusting in and out, we find our release right before the timer. "Good timing babe." I say laughing. We sit down to eat and he says "I don't think I've heard you laugh this much." I look at him and say "Well, I have a great life now. I have a family that loves me, a wonderful husband and don't have to look over my shoulder all the time. I'm happy. Thanks to you." I say. Kissing me softly, we finish eating before claiming each other in every room of the house...twice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, Juice is already up for the day. I smell coffee and bacon. Putting on my panties and his shirt from the night before, I head into the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway, I just watch him. He sees me there and says "What? No kiss good morning?" I smile and walk over. Kissing him softly I say "Morning baby." He smiles and says "Morning wifey." I start laughing. "You're so corny." Looking over his shoulder he says "But you love me." Smiling I say "That I do. How long have you been up?" I asked. "Long enough to go for a short run, shower and start breakfast." he tells me. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. "Wanted you to sleep. You were so tired last night." he says smirking. "Hey, that was all your fault. You're the one that suggested the second christening." I tell him and he starts laughing. "I didn't hear you complaining." he says. "Hell no. Love my big Rican." I tell him and he smirks at me, causing me to blush a little.

Sitting down to breakfast, I say, "What would you say if I said I wanted to start running with you?" He looks at me and smiles and says "I'd love the company." I look at him and smile. "So, what's on the agenda today?" he asked. "Working at the garage but have church in an hour. Wanna ride in with me? Watch me work?" he asked and I started laughing. "I'd like that." I tell him. We finish breakfast and I clean up the kitchen while he showers before walking to the bedroom to get dressed for the day. Walking in, I see Juice coming out of the bathroom in just a towel and still just the sight of him drives me crazy. I walk over and start to pull out clothes for the day and he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. Kissing my neck, he whispers into my ear, "I love when you wear my shirts. So fucking sexy." he says. Laughing I say "If we make it quick we have time before we have to leave." I say.

Juice walks into church ten minutes late with a few new love bites on his neck and I can hear the guys laughing through the double doors. Sitting at the bar with Venus she asks "How was your night?" Smiling I say "Pretty active." She looks at my neck and says "I can tell." I blush a little and she says "Sweetheart, you're newlyweds. It's okay to be all over each other." she tells me. "But that's the thing. We're only technically newlyweds. I don't think we were this affectionate when we were in Mexico." I tell her. "You and him are perfect for each other." she tells me. All of a sudden, a new little croweater walks over and says "I don't know who you are but you need to back off. Juice is new meat and there's a pecking order here when it comes to the men." she tells me. "Baby girl. I'm not a croweater. I'm an Old Lady. You're the one that needs to back off." I tell her. "Juice just came back. He ain't got an Old Lady." she tells me. "Where the fuck have you been? Sweetheart, I walked in the door with him when he came back. We're married. Now, why don't you find another SON to lust over." I tell her and turn back to Venus.

A few minutes later, the guys come out of church and Jill goes right for Juice. She grabs his hand and tries to pull him to the couch but he pulls his hand away and says "Hell no." before walking over to me and pulling me to him. I look at her and she's glaring at me so I just do a sweet little finger wave with an innocent smile. She turns her nose up and walks over to her friends. "Something I need to know?" he asked. "Bitch thought I was a croweater and told me to back off." I tell him. He looked at me shocked and asked "Why would she think you're a croweater?" I just shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't know. I mean, I'm wearing clothes. That should have been a dead giveaway." I tell him laughing. "Don't worry. She's not the one that I want." He tells me before kissing me deeply. "Good." I tell him before pulling him to the dorm for yet another round with my big Rican.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Juan and I have been married for a month and we spend pretty much every day at the clubhouse. I can tell by how happy he is that he missed this and is glad to be back. It was hard on him being in Mexico. It was hard on both of us. We both had our reasons for running but now we both are happy being back. Sitting at the bar with Venus, I see Jill still sitting and glaring at me. "You would think she'd have moved on by now. She still just glares at me." I tell Venus. "Don't worry about her. That man only wants you." she tells me. "Oh trust me. I know. I trust him but she needs to be put in her place." I tell Venus and she says "I agree but just sit back and see if she tries anything first." I nod.

Juan comes into the clubhouse after working in the garage and kisses me softly. "I'm gonna shower babe. Wanna join me?" he asked smirking. I get up and tell Venus. "Gotta help my man clean up." She smirks at me and says "Have fun sweetheart." Juan takes my hand and pulls me to the dorm. Heading into the bathroom, we get in the shower and he pins me to the wall. Picking me up, he enters me roughly and thrusts in and out hard and fast like I like it. "Fuck Juan. Harder baby. God that feels so good." I moan into his ear. "You feel so good baby. I can't get enough." he moans back. After a few more strokes, we both find our release and get cleaned up. Stepping out of the shower, me with a towel wrapped around me and him with one around his waist, we walk into the dorm to see Jill laying on his bed naked. "You had your turn sweetheart, now it's my turn." she tells me. I pull on my jeans and Juan's shirt and tell her, "You have two seconds to leave." She smirks at me as she gets off the bed and asks "What are you gonna do?" I grab her by her hair and pull her from the room. Pulling her through the main room, her still naked, I pull her outside and toss her to the ground. "You come near me or my husband again, I'll put a bullet in your head myself. You hear me whore?" I asked. She stands up trying to cover herself. "I need my clothes." she tells me. "Should have left them on and stayed out of our room. You need to leave." I tell her. Venus tosses her clothes to her and says "Don't come back." She hurries with getting dressed before leaving the lot.

"What the hell happened?" Tig asked. "I can't even fuck my Old Man in the shower without whores thinking they get a turn." I say before walking back inside and getting a shot of Jack. Juan walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist and asks "You okay?" I take the shot and pour another and then another before answering. "I will be. Just pissed off." I tell him. "You know I would never…" he starts and I cut him off. "I trust you. She's the one that I am pissed at." I say. I turn to the rest of the croweaters and say "Anyone else get any ideas about touching my man, I will cut your Goddamned heads off. Got it?" I asked and they all nod their heads yes. I walk out to the picnic table and sit down. Venus walks over and sits beside me. "You okay sweetheart?" she asked. "Yeah momma. Just gotta get myself in check. I think, having to keep everything to myself for so long, it's taking my brain a minute to catch up with the rest of me." I tell her. "That will get better over time. I promise." she tells me. "How do you handle being around these whores all the time?" I asked. "I just treat the older ones with respect and they return it but the newer ones just need that one person to put them in their place." she tells me smiling. "You did good baby." she says. "Thank Momma." I tell her.

Juan comes walking out and sits down next to me and Venus gives us some privacy. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just trying to get my mind right." I say before laying my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head and we just sit there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that evening, we are sitting at home and I am curled into his side on the couch. We are watching a movie and I can feel his fingers lightly rubbing my side. I must have dozed off because next thing I know, I feel Juan carrying me to bed. Laying down, he lays next to me and pulls me as close as he can get.

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse for him to work and me to hang with Venus. Sitting at one of the picnic tables, my phone rings. "Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number. "Sweet Olivia. My how beautiful you look today." he says. I stiffen and start looking around as I hang up the phone. "What's wrong?" Venus asked. "Nothing. I think I'm gonna go lay down." I tell her. I walk inside and to the dorm and lock the door. A few minutes later, I hear the door being unlocked and Juan walks in. Seeing me sitting against the headboard with my knees pulled up to my chest, he rushes to me. "Liv? What's wrong?" he asks and tries to pull me to him. I pull away and cower back. "Shit." he says as he runs to the door and calls for Venus. She comes rushing in. "Something's wrong with Liv. She won't let me touch her." he says. He stays by the door while Venus comes to me. "Hey Sweetheart. What's wrong? Talk to me." she says. I look at her and say "He found me." I whisper. "Who found you sweetheart?" she asked softly. "Mark." I say as the tears start to fall. "Baby, who's Mark?" Juan asks softly as he sits on the foot of the bed but doesn't try to touch me. "Jake's best friend." I say. "Shit. I'm going to the house to pack you some things. We stay here until we find him." he tells me and I just nod.

Juan walks out to the main room and yells for Chibs. "What's wrong Lad?" Chibs asks. "I'm going to get some things for me and Liv. She's on lockdown. One of her ex's friends found her." he tells Chibs. "Hurry back. I'll have Venus find out all she can while you're gone and then we'll head to church." Chibs says and Juan nods before heading out.

"Sweetheart, was that who called?" Venus asked. I nod my head yes. "What did he say?" she asked. "He told me how beautiful I looked today. He's watching me...here." I tell her. There's a knock on the door and Tig walks in. "What's going on?" he asked. "One of Jake's friends called her. He was watching her here on the lot. Told her how beautiful she looked today." she tells him. "Shit. Don't leave this building, okay sweetheart?" he says. "Okay." I say. "I need you to tell us everything you can." he says. I take out a pen and paper and say "This is the number he called me from. His name is Mark Roberts. That's all I know. The only time I saw him was when they were attacking me." I tell him. "That's good enough. We can find out what we need to know from there." he tells me. Walking over he kisses the top of my head and says "Love you kid." I don't look at him but say "Love you Pop."

A little later, we are sitting in the main room and the lot is on lockdown. There are prospects standing guard at the gate and at the door and the guys are in church. One of the croweaters comes over and hands me a cup of tea. "This will help with your nerves." she tells me. "Thank you." I say sincerely. Taking a drink of the tea, we see the guys come walking out. Juan walks over to me and kneels in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I will be." I tell him and I don't cower this time. "I'm tracking his phone. We'll find him. I won't let him touch you." he says. "I love you Juan." I say. "I love you too Liv. I promise you're safe." he tells me. I lean forward and kiss his lips softly and say "I know."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sitting in the clubhouse, Venus hasn't left my side and Juice is next to me with his laptop tracking Mark's phone. I have my head laying on Juice's shoulder and I am looking at the screen. I see the address that pulls up and I say "I know that address." Juice looks at me and says "How?" Sitting up straight I say "That's where I lived with Jake." He looks at me and says "Can you tell me the layout of the place? Any hidden areas?" He asked and I nodded. I tell them the layout and that there's a basement door in the back of the pantry off the kitchen and downstairs was the playroom. I told them about the bed, the cameras and all of the sex toys that were down there that they would use on me. Juice puts the laptop down and asks the guys to give us a minute before they head out. "You stay here with Venus. Don't go outside, okay?" he asked. I nodded. "I love you baby. I won't let him near you. I promise I'll protect you. You believe me right?" he asked. "I believe you. I love you Juan. Please be careful and come back to me." I tell him. He kisses me deeply and walks out to meet the rest of the guys.

After he leaves, I walk to his dorm and lay down. I start to sob and Venus comes to check on me. "Talk to me baby girl." she says. "I'm just worried. What if he isn't there when they get there?" I asked. "He will be. But try to rest. I'll send Juice back here when he gets back." she tells me. "Thanks Momma. Love you." I say. "Love you too sweetheart." she tells me.

They pull up to the address and see that there are no neighbors. Sneaking into the house, the house is quiet. They head to the pantry and hear noises coming from behind the door leading to the basement. Sneaking in, they creep down the stairs and see a girl tied to the bed crying and Mark hovering over her. "Don't cry. You know you want this. I own you now. This pussy? That's mine. These tits? Those are mine. Shit baby, that ass? That's mine too. No one touches you unless I tell you to let them. I'm gonna fuck your pretty pussy so fucking hard baby." he says and she pulls against the ties and sobs. Not being able to take it anymore, we creep in and Happy puts his gun to Mark's head. "Back away." Happy tells him. I run over and cover the girl up as Chibs and TO are untying her. Tig walks over and helps Happy hold Mark. Once the girl is intied, I hand her the clothes that were on the floor and tell Rat to take her upstairs. "No one's gonna hurt you. Go with Rat and stay with him. You're safe now." Juice tells her and she nods before going with Rat upstairs.

Happy and Tig tie him to the bed where the girl once was. "Doesn't feel so good being tied up against your will does it?" Juice asked Mark. "Who the fuck are you?" Mark asked. "Does the name Liv ring a bell?" Juice asked. "What's she got to do with this?" Marks asked. "She's my wife you stupid fuck. And now, because of what you did to her and what you were about to do to that girl, you get to fucking die." Juice says. His eyes go wide and Juice says "Tig, you want in on this? She's your kid after all." Juice asked. "Hell yeah." Tig says. He gets in Mark's face and says "You will never touch my kid again. We're gonna have a little fun with you. Let's strip him and flip him over." Tig says. We all do what he says and Tig walks over to get the largest dildo that they had out and shoved it up Mark's ass. Listening to him scream around the ball gag, Juice asks "That how Liv sounded when you raped her? When you beat her?" Tig shoves the dildo up Mark's ass again. When he was about to pass out, Juice takes his Kbar and shoves it into Mark's side. They load him up in one of the vans and TO, Rat and Chibs head to bury him even if he's still breathing. Juice, Happy and Tig head back to the clubhouse with the girl.

They walk into the clubhouse and I was sitting around waiting. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I see Juice walk in and run to him and he wraps his arms around me. "He's gone." he whispers. I visibly relax and look at him and say "Thank you Juan." He kisses me softly before I move to Tig and hug him. "Thank you Pop." I say. "We got you kid. But we need your help now." he tells me and motions to the girl standing next to Happy. I walk over and hug Happy and thank him for helping and he nods. I look at the girl and ask her name. "What's your name sweetheart?" I asked. "Kali." she says. "Found her in the basement." Tig says and I know what he is getting at. "Come on. We need to talk." I tell her and lead her back to the dorm me and Juice are staying in. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I don't know." she says. "Did he rape you Kali?" I asked. "Not yet. He was about to before your friends showed up. How did they know I was there?" she asked. "They didn't. They were looking for him for me. He was best friends with my ex. They would take turns raping me in that very basement. Have you been seeing him?" I asked. "No. He came into my job and started talking to me and asked me out. That was our first date." she tells me. "I'm glad they got there when they did. It could have been a lot worse. But you're here now and no matter what, I have your back. My name is Liv. If the guys brought you here, that means you're one of us now. You need anything you let me or Venus know. I'll introduce you when we go back out to the main room. Do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked. "I was living with a friend until recently. I have been living in a motel and now I don't know what I'll do because I lost my job the other day." she tells me, looking down. "We got you. I'll talk to Venus about getting a dorm here for you and I am sure we can help you with the job front." I tell her. She hugs me and we head out to the main room.

Once out at the bar, I introduce her to everyone and I say "Kali needs a place to stay. She's staying at the motel and is looking for work." I tell them. "She can work in the office here and we will get a dorm ready for her." Venus says. Kali looks at Venus and says "Thank you." Happy walks over and puts his hand on the small of her back and says "I'll take you to the motel to get your things." She nods and they head out the door. I look at Juan and say "I wonder what's happening there?" He smiles and says "I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

An hour later, Happy comes back with Kali and her things. "Put her things in my room." Happy says to the prospect. She looks at him and he says "You don't need to be alone." She looks at me and I pull her aside. "Kali, I know first hand what happens after something like this. If you start having nightmares or panic attacks in the night, you don't need to be alone. Trust me. Happy will take care of you. He won't hurt you." I tell her and she nods. Walking back over, I walk to Juice and he pulls me close. Kali walks over and sits on one of the bar stools and Happy is right next to her. I see him lean down and whisper something and she nods. "Heat up something for Kali." he tells the prospect. The prospect runs to do what he's told and Kali says "Thank you."

"Tell us a little more about you Kali." I say trying to get her a little more comfortable. "I moved here about a year ago from Ohio. Worked as an office assistant up until the other day. Not much else. No siblings, parents gone. Just me." she says. "Well, you have a family now. You're one of us now. You need something, you tell us. Even if it's just to talk." I tell her. "Thank you. All of you." she says and looks up at Happy. He just nods.

A little later, we are all in the dorms and I lay down with Juice. Laying my head on his chest I say "I am so glad you got there when you did. He would have destroyed her." I say. "I know. But you came back." he says. "If it weren't for you and the club, I wouldn't have." I tell him. "What happened?" I ask. "We went in like you said and the house was quiet. We found the basement door and heard noises so we snuck in. When we saw her lying there struggling to get away, I covered her up while Happy put his gun to dude's head. After getting her dressed and out of there, Rat stayed with her, we stripped him and tied him to the bed and used the toys on him. Once he was about to pass out, I stabbed him. The guys buried him. Didn't care if he was still breathing or not." he tells me. I lean up and straddle him and say "Thank you baby. You just keep saving me." I tell him. Leaning down to kiss him, he whispers "Just how grateful are you?" Smirking I purr "Oh very grateful."

We had just dozed off when I hear crying. Getting up, I walk to the door where Happy and Kali are and I hear him saying "I got you babe. No one's gonna hurt you again. I got you. It's okay." Juice is right behind me and hears this. We listen for a minute and hear her say "I promise I'll be out of here soon." We go to walk away and hear him say "No you won't. You're with me now. I won't let anyone touch you." I look at Juice shocked and he has the same look. Sneaking back into our dorm, he closes the door and I ask "Did you hear what I did?" He smiles and says "I think Happy just claimed Kali as his." Laughing softly I say "Holy shit." He laughs with me and says "Let's get some sleep."

Waking up the next morning, I get up and Happy is in the kitchen getting coffee. "How's she doing?" I ask. "Finally sleeping. Nightmares started last night." he says. "I thought they would." I say. "How do I help her?" he asks. "Me and Juice were outside the door when she woke up crying. What you were saying to her, comforting her like that? That's what you do. Keep doing that and she'll be fine. It's not going to happen overnight but the more she sees that you won't hurt her and that you will protect her, the less they will come and the better she will get." I tell him. "You heard me lay claim last night then didn't you?" he asks. "I did. And that's a good thing. When you go through something like that, the first thing that comes to a woman's mind is that no one will want her after that. That she's damaged. You telling her that she's with you now, tells her that someone does want her. It is one less thing for her mind to mess with her on." I tell him. "Thanks Liv." he says.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A little later, we are all sitting out in the main room and Kali comes over and asks "Can we talk?" I look at her and nod and Chibs says "You can use the chapel." We walk into the chapel and take seats next to each other. "The nightmares started last night. You were right. I didn't need to be alone." she tells me. "I have been through it. Trust me. They get better." I tell her. She nods. "Happy told me that I was with him now." she tells me. "I know. Juice and I heard you crying and went to check on you and heard what he was saying to you. He asked me this morning how to help you." I tell her. "I don't know if I can be with him." she tells me. "Why's that?" I ask. "No man wants a woman that can't take care of their needs." she tells me and the tears start to fall. "That's the thing about these men. They need love just like we do. It's not all about sex with them. When one of these guys lays claim on a girl, it's because they need them by their side. They need to know that they have someone to be their constant. To be there for them and to have someone to come home to. He's a patient man. He'll be good to you." I tell her. "Thank you Liv." she tells me. "I'm here anytime you need to talk." I tell her. We hug and leave the chapel.

Walking over to the bar, I walk into Juice's arms and she walks over and stands beside Happy. I see him put his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He whispers in her ear and she looks at him and say " I am now." She wraps her arms around his waist and he kisses the top of her head. I look at Juice and lean my head against his chest as he pulls me even closer. We stand there talking for a while and I ask "Anyone hungry?" All the guys start yelling their years. "Ladies, time to feed our boys." Venus, myself, Jarry, Brooke and Kali walk into the kitchen. We start making food for the guys but I see Kali is really quiet. "You okay Kali?" I ask. "Yeah. Just thinking about what you said about Happy being patient. How did you get past it?" she asks me and the rest of the ladies look at me. "Honestly, Juice and I were thrown into a house living as husband and wife in Mexico. Long story how we got there but we decided that if we were living as husband and wife that we needed to get comfortable with each other. We started out holding hands, then sleeping in the same bed. Taking things slow. He never pushed me. Then we started with small kisses here and there and one night, I realized that I was going to be okay and I kissed him. He kissed back and it wasn't until we were there a couple of months before I finally decided that I was okay to move on. That first night together was incredible. He was so gentle and attentive. I didn't know sex could feel like that. I didn't know a connection could feel as deep as that. After that, we've just taken it a day at a time." I tell her. "You think Happy would be that gentle with me?" she asks. "I do. He's a good guy. And he's loyal so him calling you his? He will die for you sweetheart. Claiming someone is not something that he takes lightly but he's a man. He's not going to know that you need unless you tell him. You have to communicate with him. He'll be there." I tell her and she nods. "Well, we're already sleeping in the same bed so that's something, right?" she asks. "Yes it is. Just take things at your pace. He'll go slow. But you need to know that these guys, they are all fiercely protective. They don't like anyone touching what they see as theirs but you have to be the same way. Don't let any bitch put her hands on your man and if he's claimed you, he's your man." She nods.

Later, after all the men are fed, Happy asks. "Can I get a minute?" I look at him and nod. We walk to the side and he says "I heard what you said to Kali. Thanks." I look at him and say "She needs to hear that. She needs you to be patient. She's hurting and lost. Just be patient with her and as hard as it is, let her take the lead on anything intimate. Let her have that control. It helps her get her power back." I tell him. He hugs me and says "Thanks Liv." before we walk back over to the bar where Juice and Kali are waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After eating and cleaning up, Juice and I head home. Walking into the door, he grabs a beer and I grab a glass of wine and we head out to the back deck. That seems to be our thing. Sitting in out chairs, he laces his fingers with mine and kisses my knuckles. "What are you thinking?" Juice asks. "Just about how far we've come. When I first met you, I couldn't even look at you. Juice, Kali almost went through what I did. If you hadn't gotten there…" I start. "But we did baby." Juice says. "I know. And I am so thankful for that. No one should go through what I did." I tell him. "I know baby. But I promise that you won't go through that again." he tells me. I move over to his lap and snuggle into him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close and I feel a tear fall. "Hey. It's okay baby. I got you." he tells me as he kisses the top of my head.

That night, we are lying in bed and I can't seem to get close enough. He turns to face me and pulls me close, wrapping his entire body around me, pulling me closer. I finally doze off to sleep hearing him tell me it's okay. I wake up a little later in a cold sweat and can't breathe. Getting up, I run to the bathroom, sick and Juice is right behind me, holding my hair back and rubbing my back. Once everything has left my stomach, I sit on the floor and try to catch my breath. "You okay?" He asks. I don't look at him but say "Yeah. Bad dream." I tell him. "Wanna talk about it?" he asks. I sit there a minute and hear Venus' voice in my head telling me to talk about it. "I was dreaming he was back." I say. "Baby, he's not coming back." Juice tells me. "I know." I say. He helps me back to bed and wraps his body around me again as I doze back off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I get out of the bed and I'm feeling a little better. I move to the kitchen to start breakfast. I must have been in my own thoughts when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and lips on my neck. "Morning baby." he says "Morning." I say. "You feeling better?" he asks. "A little. I'm sorry about last night. Just seeing how close she was to going through that, it got to me." I tell him. "Don't apologize. There's gonna be times where it comes to mind. When it does, I'll be here." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him. Kissing him softly, he picks me up and puts me on the counter. Looking into my eyes, he says "I love you." I look at him and say "I love you too."

Later, we head to the clubhouse and are sitting around. I'm on one of the couches with Juice next to me and his arm around me. "You okay Sweetheart?" Venus asks. "Yeah. Just had a bad night." I tell her. She looks at Juice and he nods and she understands. "Come on." she tells me and the calls for Kali and takes us to the office at the garage. Sitting us down, she says "You two both have been dealing with the same trauma. Now, we need to figure out how to help both of you." she tells us. I look at Kali and she's looking at her hands. "I don't know. I had a bad one last night and Happy just held me but it's not fair to him to have to put up with it." she tells me. "I felt the same way when I first got with Juice. It gets easier. I had one last night. All they can do is be there for us. But how do we stop the dreams?" I ask. "When you start feeling things creeping in, replace it with something else. Make love to your men." Venus says. "I haven't…" Kali says. "Do you want to?" Venus asks. "I do. It's hard sleeping next to him and not doing anything but I worry that he'll reject me." she says. "I thought the same thing. Just jump on him. Start rubbing on him and he'll respond." Venus tells her.

We walk back into the clubhouse, I walk to Juice and pull him close. He wraps his arms around me and just holds me. I look to Kali and she looks at Happy and asks "Can we talk?" He nods and she leads him to the dorm room.

Kali and Happy walk into the dorm and he locks the door. She leads him to sit on the bed and she stands between his knees. He looks up at her and she says "I'm tired of being scared." He looks at her and she leans down and kisses him softly. His hands move to her hips as he pulls her closer. She pushes him onto his back and straddles him. Sitting up, she pulls her shirt over her head and then unclasps her bra. Leaning back down to kiss him, he turns them over and hovers over her. "You sure about this little girl?" he asks softly. She nods her head and he leans down to kiss her. Kissing down her neck and to her chest. Nipping and sucking on each nipple before he kisses down her stomach. He starts to remove her pants and panties as he starts licking and sucking her clit, causing her to come undone. Moving up above her, he stands to remove his pants and boxers as he places himself between her legs. "If you need to stop, you tell me. This is about you little girl." he says. She nods and he enters her slowly. Giving her a minute to adjust to his size, she nods and he starts to thrust in and out slowly. She starts to moan in his ear. "Faster Happy. Please." she moans and he starts thrusting faster and harder. "Cum for me baby. Show me how good it feels." he rasps and that throws her over the edge but her tightness is too much and he follows right after. "Fuck little girl. You're so fucking tight." he says. "That a good thing?" she asks. "Hell yeah." He says.

They get up and dressed and head out to the main room. I'm still staying close to Juice when I see happy and Kali walk over and she looks happier. I look at her and she nods telling me she's okay. I wrap my arms around Juice's waist and he holds me as close as he can get me. "You okay?" he asks. "I will be. Can we crash here tonight?" I ask. "Yeah baby." he says.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that night, Juice and I head to the dorm. Climbing into bed, I think about what Venus said about replacing that feeling with something else. I lean up and kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss. Hovering over me, we just lay there kissing. He doesn't push me farther, just letting me take the lead. "Love me Juan Carlos." I whisper. We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Making love to me slowly and passionately and it's unlike anything I've ever felt. We are both pouring our heart and soul into it and I feel that connection that I need so much. Once we both reach our release, he lays his head on my chest and I run my nails lightly over his tats. "I love you Liv." Juice says. "I love you more. I really don't know how you put up with all of this." I tell him. He raises his head up to look at me and says "That shit ain't your fault. We'll get through it. Baby, you have no clue how much I love you. When I was at my lowest, you were there." he says. When I don't say anything, he elaborates. "Remember when we were thrown together? I didn't tell you everything. You knew about the club and the nightmares but what you didn't know was that before Alvarez put us together, I was trying to figure out how to kill myself. I wanted to die. I had nothing left. Then, when we were thrown together, seeing how bad you needed someone, being the one there for you, it made me feel like I was needed. Made me feel like I wasn't completely worthless." he tells me. "I didn't know that." I tell him. "I didn't want you to know. You were dealing with shit worse than what I was." he tells me. "How do I get past this Juice?" I ask as a tear slips down my cheek. "We get through it one day at a time. But no matter what, I'm not going anywhere." he tells me. We snuggle back up together and fall into a peaceful sleep and this time, no nightmares.

Waking up the next morning, Juice is gone. I get up and dressed and head out to the main room and see him sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee. "Morning babe." He says as I sit next to him and TO puts a cup of coffee in front of me. "Morning baby. Morning TO." I say and TO say "Morning Liv. How are you feeling this morning?" he asks. "Better. Thanks." I tell him as I drink my coffee. "TO brought up something to me this morning. What would you say to getting a dog?" he ask. "A dog?" I ask confused. "When my sister was younger, she was attacked. Her shrink said get her a dog. It gave her something to concentrate on and took her mind off of her attack. Kinda helped her process shit better." TO says. I look at Juice and I say "Can we?" He nods and I kiss him softly.

A little later, Happy and Kali come out of the dorm and Kali sits next to me. "We'll go after we finish our coffee." Juice says. "Go where?" Happy asks. "Getting Liv a dog. Think it might help with the nightmares and shit. TO suggested it." Juice says. "You think it might work?" Happy asks. "Willing to give it a try." Juice says. "Mind if we tag along? Might help Kali too." Happy says. "Yeah. She can ride with me." I tell him and he nods.

An hour later, we are at the local shelter. Looking at the dogs, I see a German Shepard puppy. "What about this one?" I ask the lady working. "He's three months old. Been here about a month. Real affectionate. Knows a couple of commands." she tells me. "What's his name?" I ask. "Kane." she tells me. "What do you think babe?" Juice asks. "I want him." I say. The worker opens the cage and he comes right to me and sits in front of me and puts his head on my knee. I pat the top of his head and Juice says "Didn't even jump on you." I smile and say "That's a good boy." He licks my hand and I pick him up to carry him to the front. We meet up with Happy and Kali and she has a small red pit puppy named Ginger. We head out to my car and Juice says "Follow us to the pet store and we'll get what they need. By the time we get to the clubhouse, we have beds for both dogs for our houses and the dorms, food and water bowls for both and toys for both. Getting out of the car, I have Kane on a leash and when we walk inside, he sits at my feet and just watches everything around us. "Looks like you got yourself a little guard dog." Tig says as he walks up. Kane stands and growls and I say "Kane, sit." He stops growling and sits like I commanded. Tig let's Kane smell his hand before coming over and kissing my cheek. "Good boy." Tig says as he pats Kane's head and I look at Juice, smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

That night, we crash at the clubhouse. Heading into our dorm, with Kane walking beside us, off his leash, we walk into the dorm and lock the door. Lying down on the bed, Kane gets on his dog bed and I lay my head on Juice's chest and drift off to sleep. I must have just started having a nightmare because I felt Kane licking my face and nudging my forehead with his to wake me up. "Hey buddy." I say and he lays his head down on my chest while I pet his head. "Hey baby. You okay?" Juice asks. "Yeah. I must have started having a nightmare because Kane woke me up and just stayed with me." I say. Juice pets the top of Kane's head and says "Good boy. You took good care of momma." he says to Kane. After we pet him for a minute, Kane gets back down and heads to his dog bed. "Looks like getting him was a good idea." I tell Juice. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I don't know what I was dreaming about but it was enough to trigger him waking me up." I tell him. "Good baby. He's a good dog." Juice says. "He is." I say.

The next morning, I wake up and Juice and Kane are gone. I get dressed and head out to the main room and sit at the table between Juice and TO. "How'd you sleep?" TO asks. "Good. I guess I started having a nightmare last night because Kane woke me up before it registered what I was dreaming." I tell him. "Good. That's how Chopper was with my sister. It's like they can sense when you are in distress even when you don't realize it." TO says. Kali and Happy walk in with Ginger and sit across from us. "How'd you sleep?" Juice asked Kali. "Good. Ginger didn't go far from me. I woke up from a nightmare and while Happy held me, Ginger was lying in my lap. Really helped. I didn't have a panic attack this time." she says. "Good." I say. "Thanks for the idea brother." Happy tells TO and he nods. "We take care of our own right?" TO asks and we all nod.

A little later, we head home and as soon as we walk into the house, Juice leads Kane to the back yard. We sit on the steps as Kane explores the backyard and I smile watching him. "What are you thinking about?" Juice asks as he puts his arm around me pulling me into his side. "Just what it would be like to have kids running around this yard with him." I tell him. "I was thinking about that too." he tells me. I look up at him and ask "Can we try?" He kisses me softly and says "Yeah babe. We can try." I lay my head on his shoulder as we watch Kane run around the yard playing by himself.

That night, we head to bed and as Kane lays on his bed, Juice and I climb into bed. Juice hovers over me and I whisper "Love me Juan." He kisses me and we start to shed clothes before he enters me. Slowly making love to me all night long as we reconnect over and over again.

Three months later, I wake up and Juice and Kane are gone. Juice has started taking Kane on runs with him. I get out of bed and run straight to the bathroom, sick. _What the hell?_ I think to myself. I am still in the bathroom emptying my stomach when I hear the front door and Kane runs right to my side. He lays his head on my lap and nudges my stomach. I pet the top of his head as Juice walks to the bathroom door. "You okay babe?" he asks. "I don't know. Just woke up and got sick." I tell him. "I'll call Chibs and tell him I won't be there. We'll get you checked out." he says and I nod. I stand to head to the bedroom to get dressed and Kane is right by my side. I sit on the bed a minute and Kane gets on the bed and keeps nudging my stomach. I look at Juice and ask "You don't think?" He smiles and says "Let's hope so."

We head to the doctor and after the blood work is done, the doctor comes in. "Well, looks like the pregnancy test came back positive. Congratulations. Now, let's see if we can see how far along you are." she says. Pulling the ultrasound machine over, she puts the gel on my stomach and moves the wand around. We hear the little thumping of the baby's heartbeat. Then she moves it around a little more and we see a little blob on the screen. "Looks like you're measuring at six weeks. I'll print out the pictures for you and then get you the prescription for your prenatals and set your next appointment." she tells us. Handing Juice the pictures he says "Kane was right." The doctor looks at us confused and I say "Our dog was nudging my stomach this morning after I got sick." I tell her and she smiles.

We head to the house to get Kane and head to the clubhouse. Walking in I see Venus and Tig sitting at the bar and Kane walks over to Tig and sits beside him waiting to get told hello. "What's going on?" Tig asks when he sees us smiling. I hand him the ultrasound picture and say "Looks like you and Venus are going to be grandparents." They smile and hug us. We announce it to everyone and they all come over and congratulate us. I snuggle into Juice's side and he whispers "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next couple of months go by and things seem to be better. No nightmares but morning sickness is a bitch but Kane stays by my side. I'm twenty weeks pregnant and we are sitting at the doctor's office ready for the ultrasound to find out what we are having. The doctor moves the wand and we hear the heartbeat. Moving it a little more, we see our baby on the screen. "Looks like a little boy." she tells us and I see Juice smile wide. He looks at me and kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too."

Sitting at home, we are sitting on the couch and he's rubbing my stomach. Kane is lying on the couch with his head in my lap, against my stomach. All of a sudden his head pops up and he looks at my stomach and I can't help but laugh. "What?" Juice asks. "Our son just kicked Kane." I say and Juice laughs. "We need to come up with a name." Juice says. "Carlos Alexander." I say. "Really?" he asks. "Yeah. After you and Tig." I tell him. "I love it." he says. "I don't want to tell anyone until we have him so until then we call him baby boy." I say and he agrees.

The next day we are at the clubhouse and Venus and Tig come over. "How are you and the kid?" Tig asks. "Me and your grandson are doing just fine." I tell him. He smiles wide and hugs Juice and says "A boy. Hell yeah." Venus and I can't help but laugh. Later on, we are sitting on the couch, just me and Venus and she asks "What's on your mind?" I shake my head and say "I just worry that I won't be a good mom. V, you knew my mom. What if I turn out like her?" I ask. "Baby, you won't. I can tell every time you rub your stomach that you love that little boy growing inside of you. That right there makes you a better mother than yours was. But baby, you have all of us to help you. You are going to be an amazing mother." she tells me and it makes me feel a little better. I look up and see Juice and Tig walking over.

That night, Juice and I are lying in bed and I have my back to him and his hand is on my stomach. All of a sudden he says "Holy shit." and I start laughing. "That would be Carlos saying hi to daddy." I tell him and he kisses me hard. "I can't believe we're having a kid." he tells me. "I know." I say and his smile fades. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Just worried I won't be a good mom but don't worry, I spoke to Venus and am feeling a little better." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks. I smile softly and say "I'm sure." I tell him, kissing him softly. He looks at me again and I say "I'm okay. We all are." I tell him.

The next morning, I'm sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing my belly and smiling. "Morning babe." he says as he pours his coffee. "Feeling better?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Yeah. I am. You know he's been kicking all morning." I tell him. "Really?" he asks smiling. "Yeah. Come here." I say. He walks over and I put his hands on my stomach and say "Speak to him." He moves closer to my stomach and says "Hey baby boy. Are you kicking mommy this morning?" All of a sudden Carlos kicks his hand over and over and his eyes go wide and so does his smile. "He likes your voice." I tell him. He moves up and kisses me softly and says "I love you both so much." I smile softly and say "We love you too, Juan. I can't believe this is happening. We're a family." I tell him as a tear falls from my eye. "Hey. Baby." he says. I look at him and say "I'm fine. Just hormones." He kisses me softly and I pull him closer and deepen the kiss as I stand and sit on the kitchen table and pull him between my legs. I grab his hard member and stroke it as he moans and thrusts into my hand. "I need you Juan." I whisper against his lips. He moves my panties to the side and enters me quickly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast causing me to have the most intense orgasm that I've ever had as he find his right behind me. Catching out breath, he whispers "Thank God for hormones." and I start laughing against his neck.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

***Thirty-Nine Weeks Pregnant***

Hanging out at the clubhouse, Juice and I decide to just crash there for the night. I didn't tell him I was having contractions. We lay down in bed and he has his hand on my stomach like normal when I feel another one hit. "What's wrong?" Juice asks. "Don't freak out." I tell him. "Shit. Contraction?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "They've been about a half hour apart." I tell him. "Do we need to go?" he asks. "No. They need to be about five minutes apart or my water break before we have to go." I tell him as another one hits. "That wasn't thirty minutes." he tells me. "We just have to time them I guess." I tell him. I pull away from Juice and head to the bathroom but before I make it to the door, my water breaks. "Now we go." Juice says. I change and we head out of the room and down the hall, banging on Tig's door as we go. "Brother, let's go. Kid's coming." Juice yells and every dorm door opens and the guys start walking out, behind us.

Fourteen hours later, we are sitting in the hospital room, holding our son. The entire club start walking into the room to see our newest little outlaw. Tig is holding him and asks "So, what did you name him?" I smile and say "Carlos Alexander." Tig's head shoots up to look at me and says "Seriously?" I smile and say "From the minute I met you and Juice, you both became the most important men in my life. You claimed me as your kid the night I met you. Of course my son is being named after you and Juice." Tig smiles and says "Love you kid." I laugh and say "Love you too Pop."

After everyone leaves, I am lying in the bed and Juice is sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding the baby. "Are we going to call him Carlos?" Juice asks. "What about calling him Xander?" I ask. "That's a little bad ass. I like it." he tells me and I smile. "You like that Xander?" he asks our son and he just looks up at Juice and I see his smile widen. I just sit there and watch my husband and son together and a tear falls. Juice sees me and asks "You okay baby?" and I can see the worry in his eyes. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just happy. Seeing you with our son just makes me happy." I tell him smiling. He stands and hands Xander to me before he sits next to me. "I love you Liv." he says. "I love you Juan. Thank you for this." I say and he smiles. "No baby. Thank you. I never thought I would have a family. You gave me that." he says. He kisses me softly before Xander starts to fuss. Juice pulls away and he stops fussing. "Looks like our son doesn't like you kissing Mommy." I say laughing. "He's gonna have to get used to it." he says before kissing me one more time.

A couple of days later, we head home and walk in to the entire club sitting in our living room. "Give me my grandson." Venus says. I hand him over and say "We decided that we are going to call him Xander." I tell everyone. "Kick ass name little girl." Happy tells me and I smile. Well, you all are gonna have to help show him how to be a SON." I tell them and they all smile. "You okay with that?" TO asks. "My husband and Pop are SONS and I love all of you guys so yeah, I'm okay with that." I tell him and Juice kisses the top of my head. "You guys wanna see something funny?" Juice asks and they all nod. He walks over and takes Xander from Venus and puts him in my arms. Xander is looking up at me and Juice kisses me, soft and sweet and Xander starts fussing. Juice pulls away and he stops. Kissing me again, he starts to fuss again and stops when Juice pulls away. Everyone starts laughing at this and Tig says "Already protective of Mommy."


End file.
